


Dinner With the Girls

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwarad dinner moments, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, F/M, You know Lucy would win in a cat fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It had been such a simple idea, take CJ and Alura out for dinner while Astra and Alex and Kara and James were all busy.  Simple, easy, nothing could go wrongUnless of course your ex-girlfriend shows up out of the blue





	Dinner With the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another installment to the Family Matters-verse. Takes place about a year before "Family Matters", so CJ's fifteen and Alura's fourteen. Enjoy! :=)

******

"This is nice," CJ commented as she slid into the booth next to Alura opposite Lucy and Winn "dinner with the godparents"

"Yeah, real nice" Alura grumbled, CJ rolled her eyes

"Please, ignore her, she's having a bad existence" she apologized

"It's fine," Winn grinned "so," he handed menus to the girls "order whatever you guys want, our treat," Lucy promptly kicked him under the table "OW! What'd I say?" he groaned

"'Order whatever you want, our treat'?" Lucy repeated "they're half-Kryptonian, Winn," she hissed "they will probably eat the place's entire stock if you let them"

"Very probably," CJ agreed, she grinned "but since you _did_ say 'whatever we want'...," her grin widened "you wouldn't dare go back on a promise, now would you?" Lucy rolled her eyes

"Ugh, you ever think of going into law when you grow up?" she muttered "you've got all the makings of a slimy defense attorney, kid"

"Nah, she wants to a be a vet" Alura muttered

"You want to be a solider?" Winn blinked, CJ sighed

" _God! No!_ " she rolled her eyes "no offense, Lucy, but, no, I want to be a _veterinarian_ , not a 'veteran'," she gave Alura a hard shove "idiot"

"OK!" Lucy held up her hands "can we all just order please?"

"Sure" the others chorused almost as one

"Oh no" Winn gulped

"What?" Lucy asked

"Look"

"Oh, shit!"

"What?" CJ asked, twisting to look over her shoulder "what's up with them?" she asked Alura

"Beats me"

"She's coming this way! Hide me!" Winn hissed, actually trying to duck under the table

"Will you stop that?!" Lucy growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him upright as an alien woman suddenly stopped at the table

"Winn?" she asked

"Lyra! Hey!" Winn grinned up at the newcomer, his grin so wide and fake it was a wonder his face didn't break "so...what brings you here?" he asked, Lyra frowned at him and held up a bag

"Um, dinner" she answered

"Right! Yeah! Sure, sure" Winn nodded emphatically

"Is he having a stroke?" Alura murmured to CJ

"I think he wishes he was right now" CJ replied

"Oh! You remember Lucy right?" Winn gestured to Lucy, who's reaction was much less fake than his

"Hello, again" Lucy smiled and shook Lyra's hand

"Hello," Lyra replied, she frowned and suddenly seemed to notice the two teenagers sitting there "oh, I'm sorry, are these two you're....?" she trailed off, clearly not wanting to assume

"OH! No, no, no!" Lucy and Winn both laughed

"No, no, these are the daughters of two of our friends," Lucy explained "oh, sorry, uh, CJ Danvers, Alura Olsen, meet Lyra Strayd, an old friend of Winn's" she introduced

"Hello," Lyra shook hands with the girls "sorry, Olsen? Any relation to a 'James Olsen'?"

"My Dad" Alura answered

"Oh, good for him," Lyra smiled as she turned back to Winn "so, Winn," she began "uh, well, if you wanted to, you know, catch up sometime, you could, call me"

"Yeah, sure," Winn nodded "and, you know, likewise" he offered, there was a thump from under the table and Winn winced "maybe," he added hastily "you don't, you don't, you know, _have_ to call me"

"Right," Lyra nodded "well," she glanced between the four "I'll see you sometime"

"Sure, yeah," Winn nodded, he waved as she turned to leave "bye"

"Oh, thank god that's over" Lucy muttered

"I think you broke something," Winn groaned, reaching down and rubbing at, presumably, his leg, before he turned back to the girls "uh, Luce? They're staring at us," he announced, he cringed "and it's in a really creepy, _Children of the Corn_ -type way" he added

"Please explain" the girls chorused, Lucy turned to Winn

"Yes, Winn, please explain" 

"Me? Why me?" he demanded

"Because you know her"

"All right, all right," Winn turned to the girls "uh, well, basically, a couple of years before you guys were born, actually before either of your parents go married actually, Lyra and I...used to date"

"Date?" Alura echoed "you're telling me, that _you_ used to date a Valerian?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me dating an alien?" Winn asked, looking a bit offended "what? You guys think that only your parents have cornered the market on inter-species relationships?"

"No," CJ shook her head "its just...well, let's be honest here, Winn, you're kinda milquetoast" she admitted

"How does she come up with this stuff?" Winn muttered to Lucy, he turned back to the girls "yes, I was dating her, until we broke up"

"Tell them _why_ you broke up" Lucy encouraged, clearly enjoying this far too much

"Do I have to?" Winn moaned, Lucy nodded "OK," he sighed "anyway, Lyra and I broke up, because she was planning on letting me take the fall for stealing a van Gough from the National City Art Gallery"

Alura burst out laughing

CJ elbowed her in the ribs

"OW!" Alura winced and glowered at CJ "hang on," she turned back to Winn "how was she planning on framing you?"

"Valerians don't show up on film," CJ explained "I'm guessing the security camera footage only showed you in the gallery?" Winn nodded "so, why was she conning you for? I mean it seems like a pretty convoluted way of stealing a painting, especially if the thief can't be seen on camera"

"She was trying to buy her brother's freedom," Lucy picked up "he was being held by an alien black market dealer who had been...a...'guest' of Fort Rozz"

"Harsh," CJ nodded "so did you get the brother out?" she asked

"We did," Lucy nodded "along with your moms help and a whole team of DEO agents"

"So, how come you and Lyra broke up?" Alura wondered "I mean if she was a criminal only because she had to..."

"Ah," Lucy nodded "that's my favorite part, I may have....you know...punched her out when I found out that she was going to leave Winn out to dry"

"You didn't?!" the girls both exclaimed

"Yeah, I did," Lucy nodded "not exactly proud of it, but I did. I had just realized that I liked Winn as more than a friend when he and Lyra started dating, so, I guess I was already a little jealous to began with, and then, after she pulled that shit, well..." she trailed off with a shrug

"Unreal" CJ shook her head

"I'll say," Alura nodded "this is better than _"Jerry Springer'_ "

"Come on, you guys, can you drop it, please?" Winn requested

"Yeah, sure," CJ nodded "I'm getting hungry anyway"

"Ditto" Alura nodded. As both girls went back to their menus, Lucy turned to Winn

"You are not going to call her"

"Nope," he grinned at her "who needs her? I got you"

"Ugh, guys, please!" CJ moaned "we're going to _eat_ here!"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
